Confessions of My Broken Heart
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Everyone at East High knows everything about Gabriella Montez…except the real reasons she moved to Albuquerque. When Troy finds out, can he and her friends help her through the pain she has endured? Troyella, Chaylor... Kind of AU!
1. Start of Something New

_**Confessions of My Broken Heart**_

**Summary: Everyone at East High knows everything about Gabriella Montez…except the real reasons she moved to Albuquerque. When Troy finds out, can he and her friends help her through the pain she has endured? Troyella, Chaylor, and others. Kind of AU!**

**This story is dedicated to Jamie Dinnan, who lost his identical twin in a car accident last Wednesday. We love you and pray for you every day, Jamie! In loving memory of Jacob Todd Dinnan (June 11th, 1990- March 28th, 2007)…**

Chapter One: Start of Something New

My name is Gabriella Alessiah Montez, and you may know me from _Twinkle Towne_, the school musical that gained me the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, Troy Bolton. I hadn't had a boyfriend before I met Troy. He knows everything about me…how I'm nervous to sing in front of others, how my father left us ten years ago without even a goodbye…but there are two things he doesn't know, and I don't think I'm strong enough to tell him why I moved to Albuquerque a year ago, at the tender age of 16.

If you promise to keep this a secret, I'll tell you about Isabella Grace Montez, my identical twin sister…the only one who really knew me until Troy came along. Isabella was a great twin…we did everything together. We even took baths together until we turned seven! I called her Izzy, and she called me Gabbi. She had the most beautiful heart of anyone I know. When we went to youth group camp for our church, she always thought of others before she thought of herself and prayed each night that every one of our family members and friends would be led to Christ- that was her life goal. She wanted everyone to go to heaven. I know that she is my guardian angel- even though she now resides in God's Kingdom. I should tell you how she graduated to the highest level before she even graduated from high school. One Wednesday night, Isabella was out at the mall with her boyfriend, Seth. On their way home, it started to rain so hard that Seth couldn't see the road. They were hit head on by a drunk driver, flipped four times into a ditch and went airborne into a tree. They both died instantly. There I was, alone without my identical twin…the one I had been as you may say, joined at the hip to since we were conceived. She was here one minute, and the next- gone. Never to be seen again. I miss her so much, and it hurts too much to tell anyone about it. The death of my twin, along with what I'm about to tell you, brought us here to Albuquerque.

I was glad to leave San Diego. It finally got me away from my abusive 23-year-old neighbor Daniel. He raped me brutally every night, just to pleasure himself. He tied me to the bedposts, threatening to kill me if I made any noise. He wouldn't care that I was in pain…he just kept doing it. He even caused me to miscarry my child…the one I was willing to keep, just because it isn't right to murder any baby through abortion- not even when its father raped you and didn't know that he got you pregnant. I was planning to tell him, but then he raped me again. The next morning, I felt an excruciating pain in my abdomen, and I knew that I had lost the baby. I never told him, and he kept on with what he called "our rituals". I vividly remember the night I told him we were moving. I refused to tell him where I was going so he wouldn't be able to find me. It's still fresh in my mind…

_FLASHBACK_

_It was late one night, our last night in San Diego. I had already gone down to Isabella's grave to say goodbye to her and to leave flowers one last time. It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, and I staggered home in tears, not sure about the mixed feelings swirling around in my heart. I wanted to leave to get out of the hell that I was living in, but I didn't want to leave Isabella. _

_As I turned the latch on the door to our back gate to go inside, I felt a hand cover my mouth and drag me to the alleyway two blocks from my home. I tried to scream, but I was so scared that I was only able to elicit a small whimper. I knew it was him. He was angry because just two hours before, I had told him we were leaving and refused to say where. _

_I felt his hand come in contact with my cheek. "Little slut, thought you could get out of this, did you?" Daniel hissed as he continued to hit me. Tears flowed in rivulets down my cheeks, and I knew what was coming. "Well, guess what stupid, I'm gonna get what I want."_

_I shut my eyes tightly as his fingers ripped my shirt off, followed by my bra. His grubby hands gripped my breasts as though they were stress balls. His tongue slid grimily over my nipples, and I tried to stay calm. With one hand still touching me, his other slid down and ripped off the rest of my clothes. His fingers ran across my backside, and he pushed me to the hard, cold ground. "One word, slut, and you'll go meet your stupid sister," he said huskily as he towered over me. He stood on his knees, unbuttoning his pants as he did so. With one hand over my mouth, he rammed his fingers into me. After causing me to get wet, he took his large erection and slammed into me, harder than ever. I started to cry out in pain, but the grip he had on my mouth caused me to lose my breath. I caught it slowly, waiting for him to pull out of me. _It'll be over soon_, I had told myself. But that night, he didn't stop for two hours. When he had gotten his pleasure, he zipped his pants, made me stand up, hit me again and threw me against the wall. My bleeding body was sore from the forced sex and from the impact of the bricks, but I tried not to let it show. My tears mingled with my blood, the salty water seeping into my open wounds. The pain was unbearable, and he threw my clothes into my face. "Not a single word to anyone," he growled before going into a bar across the street._

_I slowly walked home again, glad that my mother was in bed and wouldn't even know if I took a shower. I looked in the bathroom mirror at my bruised and abused body as I stripped myself and stepped into the hot water, letting my fears and pain flow down the drain with the blood. I cried myself to sleep that night, waiting for the moment I would be gone from this horrible place…waiting for tomorrow. It would be the start of something new…hopefully something better than this._

_END FLASHBACK_

Now here I am a year later, with my first real boyfriend, plenty of friends…even Sharpay was one of my closest friends. But I couldn't tell any of them my two secrets…I wasn't ready, but I knew that when I was, they would be willing to listen.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go to bed now. I'll try to update tomorrow. This story, BTW, takes over for the one I started last night, _Forever You and I_. I'm really not sure where to go with that one, so I wrote this one instead. Sorry for those of you who read that one and I hope this one can replace it. Also, that might be edited and reposted as the sequel to this one if you like. Eventually, Jacob and Janelle will come in if you want the sequel. Here's the summary from FYAI:**

_**Forever You and I**_

**Okay, I'm extremely sorry guys, but I had to start this story today. Let me explain why and maybe you'll understand…but I'm warning you that my reason is really sad. On Wednesday night, two students from my high school were in a really bad car accident and both of them died. One of them, Jacob, was in my grade (junior) and has been in a lot of my classes over the past two years so I knew him pretty well. The girl was a sophomore, but she was in my third/fourth grade mix class, so I kinda knew her, too. I've spent the whole rest of the week crying and sitting at the funeral home, and their funerals are tomorrow, so I probably won't update until tomorrow night.**

**This story is dedicated to Jamie Dinnan, who recently lost his best friend and identical twin brother. I'm praying for you, Jamie, and I'm here for you if you need anything! **

**_In loving memory of Jacob Todd Dinnan (June 11th, 1990- March 28th, 2007) and Janelle Nichole Neering (December 31st, 1990- March 28th, 2007)… With all of our love, Swartz Creek High School _**

Summary: Troy and Gabriella had long awaited the birth of their twins, and on March 28th, 2012, their waiting was finally over. Sixteen years later, Jacob Todd and Janelle Nichole Bolton are attending East High. What happens in the lives of the Bolton twins? 

**Thanks, Sharayah**


	2. Strong Enough

**Thank you so much for the reviews and your sympathy! I can't believe it's been a week already since Jacob and Janelle died…it's so sad. Anywayz, on a slightly happier note, here's the next chapter! Just letting you know now...if you don't like slightly M rated chapters, don't read this one...maybe I will change the rating to M for the next update, so if you look for it here and it's not there, look for it in the M rated section!**

Chapter Two: Strong Enough

It was late one Friday night when Troy came to knock on the door to my balcony once again. I woke with a start when I heard the tapping at the window, sitting up so fast that my legs got tangled in the sheets and I almost fell out of my bed. I reached over to turn on the lamp on my nightstand. I looked outside, only to find Troy's piercing blue eyes staring right into my sleepy brown ones. I blushed, untangled myself, and wrapped myself up in my pink throw fleece. I opened the door, letting Troy in, and closed it. Turning around, I whispered, "Troy, what are you thinking coming over here and scaring me like that at midnight?"

"I missed you, Gabbi…so I decided to come visit you," he replied, his eyes looking lovingly into mine. How could I resist that smile of his? I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Troy's kisses were soft and gentle, yet loving…nothing like Daniel's. I shuddered thinking about it, and quickly pulled away as Troy's hands slowly found their way up my nightshirt.

"Troy…I can't do this. Not yet," I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. Even without my words, he knew how uncomfortable I was when it came to sex. I led him over to my bed and offered him a blanket to wrap himself in. _If only I could tell him…If only I was strong enough to tell him…_I thought to myself. Then,_ Maybe I should, maybe he'd understand._ I tried avoiding the thought, but the more I dwelled on it, the more I wanted to tell him.

Troy's face was wrinkled with concern when I noticed him staring at me. I sighed. "Troy, there's something…no, two things…that I need to tell you…" I began. I forced myself to make eye contact with him. Tears formed in my eyes, and I tried to continue. "I don't know…it's just…I don't want you to get mad at me…"

"Please tell me, Gabriella. Whatever it is, I promise I won't get mad. You could never make me mad."

That did it. The tears flowed down my cheeks, and he reached out and wiped them as they fell with the pads of his thumbs. His soft, warm lips brushed against my forehead, and I leaned into him. "Troy…you have no idea how hard this is."

"It can only get better, Gabbi, if you'll just tell me what's wrong."

"That's just the thing, Troy. It'll never get better. Nothing is gonna give me back my sister," I said, quickly realizing my mistake. My hand flew up to cover my mouth as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"What?" Troy asked gently.

I sighed again. It was now or never, I guess. It took a few minutes, but I finally sputtered everything out…Isabella, her death, Daniel and the rapes…even the baby. By the time I was done, I was crying so hard that I could barely speak. I let myself fall limp in his loving arms and continued to sob.

"Oh, Gabbi, I had no idea…" Troy said, speechless. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and soon I felt his own tears falling into my hair. I pulled away, kissing away his tears.

"Troy, you're not mad?" I asked.

"How could I ever be mad about this? Gabbi, none of it was your fault. You didn't kill Isabella, you couldn't have stopped Daniel, you couldn't even have saved the baby. That is the saddest story I've ever heard. I love you so much more now, Gabriella, and I want you to know that," he replied.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe that he wasn't the slightest bit angry that I hadn't told him everything before.

"Yes," he said, capturing my lips in an earth-shattering kiss. It was the most romantic kiss I'd ever received…like fireworks going off inside me. I pressed my tongue against his lips, now at peace with my decision to go all the way with him. I was ready now, I knew it in my heart.

"Troy," I gasped, pulling away for a moment. He looked at me expectantly. "Troy, I'm ready now…I'm strong enough to do this."

"You're sure, Gabbi?" he questioned. I nodded eagerly, kissing him again. He deepened the kiss, and I felt his tongue against mine. I moaned when he gently began to suck on it, and I felt myself getting a little apprehensive about the decision. But there was no stopping me now. I was ready. His hands slid my shirt and bra off over my head, and I never once felt unsure of what was happening. Troy was different than Daniel…he would never hurt me.

Soon we were on my bed, and Troy was positioning himself on top of me. He leaned down, kissing my cheek before making his way down my body. I felt him press up against me, and I couldn't wait any longer. "Troy," I moaned. Then he was inside of me, sliding in and out carefully, so as not to hurt me. Suddenly, my muscles tensed up as I reached my climax. I was still as the pleasure raced through me, releasing myself. Troy did the same, and the warm gushes I felt meant the world to me. It was the first time someone had actually made _love_ to me, not just forcing me to have sex with them.

As we collapsed on my bed, I said, "I love you, Troy."

His response? "I love you, too, Gabriella…more than words can say…more than the stars in the sky."

I smiled. I knew that my life couldn't get any more perfect than it was at that moment. Nothing could ruin it…not even the knock on my bedroom door.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm going to get yelled at if I don't go to bed. I promise that I will update all weekend…Friday through Monday…but I won't be able to update for a week after that because I'm going to visit my cousin in Phoenix, Arizona! Sharayah**


	3. This I Promise You

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And once again, thanx for your sympathy in this hard time. So I guess you guys wanna read the next chapter, don't cha? You wanna know who's at the door! Weeeelllll….I guess I could give it to ya since you're so awesome! Here it is! Rating has officially changed to M, and once you all read this to know so, I will move it!**

Chapter Three: This I Promise You

I looked over, wondering why my mother was knocking on my door at two o' clock in the morning. Had we been _that_ loud? Sighing, I wrapped myself in my blanket while Troy hid in my closet, wrapped in my sheets. I slowly opened the door…and to my surprise, saw not my mother, but Daniel.

My heart caught in my throat. I struggled for words. "D-Daniel h-how did y-you find me?" I sputtered.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you go that easy, did you slut? It took me long enough, but I finally found you…and now it's too late. No one can save you now," he said, hitting me so hard that I fell to the floor. I started to get up, but he ripped off my blanket, revealing my birthday suit to whoever was watching (just Troy, but still…). "Look here, you were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"N-no…"I started, but he put his hand over my mouth. "Not a word to anyone," he hissed as he ripped me off the floor and threw me on the bed. He was already prepared, so he quickly pulled off his own clothes and started to enter me. I tried to scream, silently pleading for Troy to come to my rescue. I couldn't even get my scream out before he was thrusting into me. I couldn't take this anymore. I tried to kick him, but he pinned my knees back to the bed with his own and held my arms over my head with one hand as the other touched me. _Troy, help!_ I screamed in my head.

Just then, Daniel was lifted off of me and thrown to the floor. "Don't you EVER hurt my girlfriend again, buddy…you hear me?" Troy yelled at him. Behind him stood Chad, Zeke and Jason. _So that's why it took him so long,_ I thought to myself._ He called his team to come help him._ I smiled to myself, at the moment unaware that Troy's best friends were staring at my naked, bruising body. I felt my blanket wrap around me, and looked up to see Chad smiling down at me. He took me gently in his arms and held me as Troy continued to yell at Daniel. Little did I know that they had called the police. Soon a knocking at the front door awakened my mother, who was shocked to see that the little boy she had once known so well had raped her daughter again. She opened the door, and before I knew it, Daniel was in handcuffs, being led to the cop car.

I was still quivering with fear when Troy gathered me in his arms, thanking Chad for protecting me. I cried into his bare chest, feeling the cool sheets that had been wrapped around his waist brush against my hurting body.

"Troy," I whispered after my mother had finally gone back to bed and his friends were gone. "You told them, didn't you?" He was still holding me.

"I had to, Baby, to save you. I couldn't have done it without them. He won't be able to hurt you again, I promise you that. He's gone for good."

I grinned at him, and he leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments, I pulled away. "Troy, they won't tell the girls and Ryan, will they?"

"Not unless they want to be slam dunked into the basketball hoop," he laughed. "I made them swear on it."

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton."

"I love you, too, my little sweetheart. Let's get you back into bed. Now where did we leave off?" he asked, closing my door behind him.

**Sorry it's so short, but I have to go now because my brother (who will turn 13 on Tuesday), finally decided that he wants to go to Gameworks at Great Lakes Crossing, one of the malls in Michigan. Hmm…now I get to go sit there until 10 o' clock. Boo. I'll try to update tomorrow, hopefully early in the day! Sharayah**


	4. I Could Get Used To This

**Thanx again for all your reviews! They're awesome! You guys are awesome! I just found out that both of my cousins in Arizona have computers now, so maybe they'll be kind enough to let me update while I'm there! This weekend has been so hectic! Oh, speaking of this weekend, Happy belated Easter! (And remember that Easter has absolutely _nothing_ to do with an Easter Bunny! I spent all day yesterday asking my family where they came up with the idea of an Easter Bunny, but no one knew…) This is one of those chapters for which I upped the rating to M, this one has an explicit scene.**

Chapter Four: I Could Get Used To This

Before Troy and I made it back to my bed, I pulled away. "Troy, I…I just got raped again, and…I don't know if right now's a good time…"

He looked at me with that innocent look he always gives me, startled. "Oh, that's okay, I was just gonna put you to bed and…um, tuck you in, and then I'll go home."

"Please don't leave…I'd feel much better if you stay with me tonight. I just don't think we should have sex again so soon…"

"Okay, we don't have to. If there's any time when you don't want to, just tell me and I'll stop. I'm not the kind of guy who'd leave a girl just because she didn't feel like having sex. I love you, Gabriella…not just because you're sexy, but because of what's in here," he said, taking my hand in his and placing them over my heart, which was beating steadily in time with his.

I laid my head on his chest. Yeah, life with Troy around…it was great. He smiled down at me before kissing the top of my head. Soon we were sound asleep on my bed, with his arms around me and my face buried in his chest.

**TroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyellaTroyella**

I woke up early the next morning, only to find Troy sprawled across my bed in his boxers. I stifled a giggle, not wanting to wake him. I stood up and walked over to my window to look out, only a tiny bit sore from the actions that had taken place the previous night. Troy didn't hurt me, Daniel did. But he was gone for good now. I didn't have to worry about him anymore. Troy promised, and when Troy promises something, I know that everything's gonna be okay.

I heard a stirring from the bed, and looked over to see Troy smiling at me. "Hey, Beautiful," he said, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

"Hey yourself," I replied. "Are you hungry? We have pancake mix downstairs if you want me to make you some."

"I'm not really all that hungry…I just want to hold you in my arms."

"I guess I could go for that," I said, sitting next to him and leaning up against his warm skin. His arms embraced me in a hug, and we sat like that for what seemed like hours.

After awhile, I heard my mother's voice call from the hallway, "Gabi?"

"Yes?" I called back.

"Will you and Troy be okay here for awhile? I have some errands to run and then I have a meeting at work. There's money on the table if you want to order pizza for lunch. The pool's outside and you can watch movies or whatever. Just don't get too comfortable with each other, if you know what I mean," she replied.

"We'll be fine," I called, looking at Troy. He grinned devilishly at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking, and I knew we should listen to my mother, but I couldn't stop myself from wanting it as much as he did. I nodded and held up two fingers, indicating for him to wait a couple minutes so my mom could leave.

When she was finally gone, Troy pulled me down on top of him and kissed me passionately. When I tried to flip us over, he pulled away. "Gabi, have you ever been on top before?"

"No," I said, blushing.

"How would you like to try it?"

"If you help, I guess so."

"All you have to do is hold me and bring yourself down slowly," he explained, helping my hands hold his member still and guiding me down on top of him. I gasped at the new feeling. It felt amazing, like I was in complete control. "Oh, Troy," I said.

He smiled. "Here, try it without my help," he whispered.

I held him still, which wasn't difficult because he was already hard. I brought myself down on top of him and gasped again. After a minute, I slowly began to ride him. I felt him slide further into me as he bucked his hips upward so he went in as deep as he could. I took in a sharp breath when he came inside of me. I came soon after that, and let myself slowly fall down so I was lying up against him. We lay like that for a minute, catching our breaths before we flipped over and he pulled out of me.

"See, wasn't that fun, Gabs?" he asked, grinning.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, Troy," I said.

"How about this for a try?" he asked, bringing his head down to my opening. I felt his tongue swish around inside of me. My hands moved down and grabbed two handfuls of his hair and held onto it tightly as he continued. Soon he turned so I could take him in my mouth. He slowly began to thrust in and out, and came in my mouth.

Ten minutes later, we were lying next to each other, exhausted from our "activities". He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Gabriella," he said.

It was at that moment that I knew that Troy was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I just knew it. Yeah, I could get used to this.

"Are you ready to go order the pizza?" he asked after a while. I nodded, and together, we got ready and went downstairs, hand in hand.

**Well, this one isn't very long either, but I promise that the chapters will be longer after I get back from my trip. If I'm not back for a week, don't worry. I'll be back! Sharayah**


End file.
